To Aru Fate Caren English version
by Rinshi
Summary: After an incident with one of the artifacts of Kaleidoscope, Emiya Shirou and Caren Ortencia are in Academi City. What will happen when the man made of swords Meet the hand that breaks illusions? not yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate nor To Aru Majutsu No Index**

_*Author's notes*_

_For starters I must say that this idea was born alongside a friend, both fans of Nasuverse and the Indexveres [Translator Note: does this word even exists?]_

_We noticed a great lack of crossovers for both, so we decided to create one. There are some completely done chapter that I'll be posting weekly._

_[TL Notes: BTW this translation is done by me, BetaHalo, as Rinshi-kun can't speak/write English (how he read 'Hill of Swords' with Google Translate beats me) most people know me because of my F/SN fic Fate: The Second Avenger, if you want any questions about the progress on the translation of this fic, just PM me, 'cause I have yet to finish translating chapter 4]_

_Without saying more, Let the show Begin!_

**Prologue**

He was sure the Root had something against him. Well… not something against him. Maybe it just took him as its personal toy for its entertainment

Those were thoughts of the youth known as Emiya Shirou as he arranged his new stuff in the apartment he had got in Academy City

And to think that only two days ago he was in a mission entrusted to him by the Church to get rid of an especially bothersome Dead Apostle

Even thought he was a member of the Mage's Association from the Clock Tower and Rin Tohsaka's official apprentice, he kept doing particular jobs for other Magi. After all, he was known as the Second Magus Killer.

He should have known that accepting a job from Zelretch was a bad idea, the fact that there was a member of the Church that was on the same mission and asked specifically for him to assist her was worse, if we add to that mix that the Church's agent was none other than wasn't no one else but Caren Hortensia, well…

The mission was simple: an apostle called Fernand Kreiven had managed to steal an artifact from Zelretch and the Church wanted the vampire dead

Pretty simple at first sight, help Caren kill the vampire, get back the artifact and go home, simple

Unfortunately, Shirou forgot that nothing in his life was so simple. The moment they arrived to the forest in India where the Apostle was hiding, they were greeted by an army of Ghouls: the Bloodsucker seemed to have known that they would be coming, it was pretty logical due the fact he had stolen an artifact from the Kaleidoscope

The army itself wasn't big, but this particular vampire had been considered as a possible candidate for one of the available seats of the Dead Apostle Ancestors. The main reason of that success of his was that on contrary to his brothers, who preferred grandiose and theatric, he preferred to be cautious and inconspicuous, reason why he had hid in India

Most of other vampires with such a big power base would never consider establishing their lair in such a poor and nasty country like India, but to Kreiven it didn't matter, he had turned (into an apostle) using his research on Thaumaturgy and in his life as a magus , he had spent most of it hidden from the world

He could now come back to life wielding powers thought lost to the rest of the world; he was convinced he could decipher the artifact belonging to the Second Magician and recreate his mysteries

By the time Shirou and Caren had gotten over the Ghouls, Kreiven had figured out how to activate it, even though he didn't know what it was for

Even though Caren wasn't a fighter, she had received Basic Combat Training as many members of the Church

Since she was reassigned to her father's former position, mainly because of the connections her family had with the land's owners

After that, she trained a little so she wouldn't be a passive asset in case her assistance was required. She had belonged to a Church faction that mainly dealt with exorcism, particularly; she was assigned as the possessed people "Detector", this was mainly because of the psychic ability inherited from her mother

**Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis, **it let her experience the same pain as possessed people, people like her were extremely rare, so the Church had been very apprehensive about reassigning her to another place, but losing their influence in the lands of Fuyuki, rich in mana, was a luxury they couldn't afford, especially since the last member they had assigned there had tried to free 'All the World's Evils'

They had cornered Kreiven into a room. The plan was that Caren would keep him occupied with the Shroud of Magdalene while Shirou would finish him with one of the Noble Phantasms he possesses.

However, when they entered the room, the apostle had gone so desperate that he decided to activate Zeltrech's artifact

Last thing Shirou & Caren saw, was a multicolored explosion of light.

When they woke up, they were somewhere in another Japan, in a city full of windmills

***Scene Break!***

Somewhere in the Clock Tower back in London, an old bloodsucker was trolling again his favorite student, Rin Tohsaka

In the last two years, his student had slowly declined in her studies. Since she ended her relationship with the young Emiya, it was like her enthusiasm spark had disappeared, sincerely, the only reason the boy was still officially registered as her apprentice, was to give themselves a reason to talk during the times they had to report.

But even their friendship had eroded to the point they barely crossed words and when they did, they never watched the other at the eye

"Hey old man… which kind of mission did you send… Shirou to?" Rin asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice, trying to hide her interest in her former lover's life (but failing miserably)

"Hmm?" the Jewel Old man muttered. Noticing that his apprentice had asked a question, he answered "Ho! I sent him to recover an artifact of mine that had been stolen"

Rin lifted an eyebrow "A stolen artifact of yours? Must be pretty powerful" it wasn't a joke; Zelretch was probably one of the most powerful entities of the world. Something created by him must be capable of creating miracles of incredible scale

"Nah" was the carefree response of the old man "To tell you the truth, I don't even remember what it does. It was one of my first tries on the creation of my sword, but something had gone wrong, I can only remember that it had a price for being used, aside from the prana required to activate it, you know, laws of equivalent exchange and all that"

Rin's eyebrow twitched "If you don't know what it does, and you say it's a failure…then why recover it?" she asked, anger lacing her voice

"HAH! Simple! Working or not, it is mine, and I don't like that other play with my stuff" he said that like it was a law of God

The Tohsaka Head sighed, she had already gotten used to her master's shenanigans, in fact, the old man loved to troll her because 'it was fun'. That he sends a magus capable of recreating the most powerful Noble Phantasms of the world just to get back a toy of his wasn't out of the stuff he could pull out

She only hoped Shirou came back alright. But knowing his luck, he would end up in another crazy situation

By some odd reason, she felt a shiver run up her spine. Given that it happened often when she was near the old bloodsucker for a long time, she just dismissed it.

Unknown to her, Fate's gears had once more put Emiya Shirou in yet another crazy situation for Akasha's entertainment.

**END of the Prologue**


End file.
